Making a Role-Play Character
You're most likely here to help you make your RP character. Making your first role-play character is a milestone, we remember ours perfectly. Even if you're not making your first character for any RP, here or otherwise, making a character here can be a bit hard. The Foundation There are five things EVERY role-play bio here needs. They are, in a list: (and no particular order): Eye color Hair color (not applicable if character has no hair) Race Faction Backstory Name The eye color and hair color are yours to choose. The Race for all characters is human, other than maybe servants of the Rake, or Altered proxies. Back story is where you can have a bit of fun. Here is where you can write a short (or long) bio about your character, how he/she was treated, what her/his life was like and so on. Have fun writing, and go into source mode to check grammar and spelling. You want to have good grammar, good spelling, and maybe a few pictures to show what your character looks like. Read other people's bios to see what we expect. Factions Factions are sort of like a class system, basicaly categorizing them into groups. The factions are: Runner Basically anyone who is being hunted by a fear. Fear Servants Anyone who is a fear servant falls under this faction. Sub-factions include, but are not limited to: *Proxies *Oath breakers (Night Surgeons, or Mad Doctors) *The Camper *Timberwolves (If you want to play as an apostle, you need all the admins to aprove). *etc. The Public Anyone who is unaware of the existance of fears, or may be aware but is not technicly involved. Sub factions may include different occupations such as police officer, doctor, psychologist, student, etc. Optional stuff A battle theme This is the theme that you want to have played when your character goes into battle, this can be anything you want, but I personally recommend Two Steps From Hell, Audiomachine, and other music groups like that. Simply link your song in your bio. Suggested music groups for a battle theme: Audiomachine, Two Steps From Hell, Immediate Music, Gothic Storm, Epic Score, various dubstep/electronic artists, and so on. More will be added to the list as recommended or found. Mental state The experiences here can quickly drive someone into insanity. There are many varitations of mental state here, which are listed below. Many people who are on the higher scale of insanity have "stablizers", a person or object that calms them down or reminds them of good times in their life. If this "stablizer" is hurt or damaged, the person is likely to react in a violent or unpridictable manner. 1: Sane. Rational and easy to predict, without mental scars of any form. Calm and without any fears. 2: Slightly shaken. After a few minor tramatic experiences (seeing corpses), one may be slightly shaken and slightly irrational or show signs of fear. 3: Shaken. Scared or acting oddly. 4: Scared. The person is very jumpy and often acts from instincts. 5: Scarred. The person has become deeply scared and may even develop a mental disorder from what they have witnessed or experienced. 6: Traumatized. The person is totally irrational and unable to purge their mind of their experiences in any way save total amnesia. 7: Slightly unstable. The person has at least one mental disorder, ranging from a severe phobia of some form, to mania or dementia. 8: Unstable. The person has a very serious mental condition only amplified by their experiences. 9: Incredibly unstable. The person has multiple mental disorders and is now totally irrational. 10: Insanity. The person is now psychotic, with no regards for morals, with multiple mental disorders and little to no way to be controlled or brought into a rational state. Some people at this level of insanity are calm, cool, and collected, but can snap at any given moment. 11: Gibbering Insanity. A person at this level of insanity is nothing more then a maniacal, laughing, incoherent mess of a being. If this being happens to be a Fear or stronger, then likely they will go on massacres. 12: Wildcard: This character is not insane or crazy, but acts unpredictably at best. Looks sane at first glance but upon meeting the character others will quickly learn that sane is not an accurate descriptor of them. General Theme What song represents your character? This can be from ANY artist, but have some connection to your character beyond "they like it." It needs to represent their personality, motives, methods, or other things. Family If your RP character has any family relations with the other RP characters (be sure to ask if you can do this) you may include the fact that this is the case. Simply ask the person RPing that character if you can do that. Or you can list whatever family they have without anyone needing to RP the family members. Quotes While not entirely needed, Quotes are fun to have for your character, it gives a bit more personality to them, and they are also fun to think of. Sometimes in the RP, your character will say something so good that it becomes a quote. Category:The RP Universe